Legends Never Die
by MiniKrokmou
Summary: Viren est mort. La Reine Dragon, Zubeia est reveillée et veille sur son petit. Mais la bataille a laissé des traces...


**Salut les Dragonniers ! **

**Ça va ? Moi oui. Désolée de retarder à poster pour Forbidden Love, j'ai pas trop d'inspiration. Mais vous l'aurez samedi ou dimanche promis. **

**Cet OS est un OS sur le Prince des Dragons. D'habitude, j'écris pas dessus mais la saison 3 m'a fait un déclic. Et en cherchant une vidéo je suis tombée sur une vidéo de Rayla et en fond la chanson Legends never die. Et j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette chanson. C'est pourquoi cet OS porte son nom. Bref c'est la suite direct de la saison 3, je vous laisse lire. **

**Et j'ai mis une chanson de Dragons dedans (For the Dancing and the Dreaming). **

**Dernier point, je sais que Viren est pas mort mais je fais du point de vue des Gardiens du Dragons (c'est le nom que j'ai donné aux gentils pour les réunir dans un camp). **

**Bon je me tais. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Les Gardiens du Dragon festoyaient. La grande bataille était terminée et Viren était mort. Rayla qui jusque-là discutait avec Janai décida de chercher Callum qu'elle n'avait pas vu après le réveil de Zubeia. Elle vagabonda dans la Grande Salle de la Flèche. Elle croisa en chemin Ezran et Anya qui jouaient avec Zym et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sans ses parents, Zym serait mort et Viren aurait gagné. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle et Callum était liés. Ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre. Elle dit mettre fin à ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte que Callum n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être était-il avec Zubeia ? Elle parti voir la Reine, qui lui dit ne pas avoir vu le jeune homme. Si il n'etait ni dans la Grande Salle, ni avec Zubeia, il ne pouvait plus être qu'à un seul endroit. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre qu'elle est Callum partageait. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Callum était assis à son bureau et de dos à la porte, si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage. Elle avança donc doucement et sains bruit vers lui. A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle entendait des sanglots. Une fois derrière son petit-ami, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci se retourna tout en essuyant rapidement ses larmes, espérant sûrement qu'elle ne les avait pas remarquées. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur ses genous, ce qu'elle fit.

-Rayla ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? lui demanda Callum après un moment de silence.

-Je me demandais où tu était. Je t'ai chercher partout tu sais... lui repondit t'elle.

-Desolé. J'avais besoin de... réfléchir.

-À quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa petite-amid, sentant les larmes revenir, et murmura :

-J'ai failli te perdre.

Il sanglotait de plus en plus fort. Rayla ne savait que faire pour le réconforter. Elle se mit donc à chanter d'une voix douce.

-J'affronterais toutes les tempêtes,

Sans peur des vents déchaînés.

J'éviterais tous les récifs,

Si tu voulais m'aimer.

Callum se décala un peu et regarda Rayla interloqué. Celle-ci lui sourit et reprit sa chanson quand Callum lui rendit son sourire.

-Ni froid glacial, ni mer rageuse.

Ne feront faiblir mon courage.

Si tu me promettait ton cœur.

Et ton âme pour l'éternité.

Mon cher ami, mon tendre aimé,

Tes mots me mettent en emois.

Mais nuls besoin de beaux exploits,

Mon âme n'aspire qu'à tes bras.

Et je t'offrirais de perles d'or,

Et la plus douce des poésies,

Je braverais toutes les menaces,

Si tu me confiais ta vie.

J'affronterais toutes les tempêtes,

Sans peur des vents déchaînés,

J'éviterais tous les récifs,

Si tu me confiais ta vie.

Callum regarda Rayla avec un regard rempli d'amour et Rayla lui rendit son regard. Elle se pencha un peu et embrassa Callum. Celui ci repondit a son baiser. Ils se détachèrent au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes et se sourirent. Puis Callum serra l'elfe contre lui et posa son menton sur son épaule. L'elfe le serra en retour et posa sa tête sur celle de l'humain. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi dans le silence qui était seulement brisé par leurs respirations profondes mais Rayla rompit cette absence de bruit.

-Tu sais, je ne mourrais jamais vraiment.

-Ah bon ? lui demanda le brun étonné.

-Oui. Je suis une légende. Nous sommes tous des légendes. Je suis Rayla, la derniere Gardienne du Dragon. Tu est Callum, le premier humain-mage. Et Ezran est... ton petit frère.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Nous sommes des légendes. Et les légendes ne meurent jamais. Elle vivent, dans l'esprit des gens, des écoliers qui répètent jusqu'à l'écœurement «Rayla est la derniere Gardienne du Dragon et Callum le premier humain à faire de la magie». Nous ne mourrons jamais vraiment. Et je ne mourrais jamais vraiment. Je serais toujours avec toi, finit-elle avec le sourire.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi géniale ? lui demanda Callum avec un regard amoureux.

-C'est si important ? lui dit malicieusement l'elfe assassin.

Callum sourit et embrassa Rayla. Elle avait raison, ils ne mourraient jamais. Car les légendes ne meurent jamais.

**Voilà. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? **

**À bientôt ! **

**M.K.**


End file.
